


Confessions

by HomeOfTheBrave (Vicjules)



Series: Ahanu & Amir [4]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicjules/pseuds/HomeOfTheBrave
Summary: Amir tells McGuire about his sister's death.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Um, get the tissues ready.... :(

McGuire tucked his head into his shoulder and peered over at Amir who looked back at him questioningly from his bar-stool.

“This bar sucks, Amir.”

“C’mon, there are several pretty ladies here tonight,” Amir said, glancing around the room. They were in Italy, enjoying a night off after a mission. Normally, McGuire found a pretty woman to distract himself with.

“Meh.”

“Wow. Brutal,” Amir raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“C’mon, let's go see what trouble we can get into.”

Amir looked both concerned and amused at the idea. It was just the two of them left at the bar. Preach had long since abandoned them for time to talk with his family and Jaz had mysteriously disappeared during a particularly loud and ruckus story that McGuire told to the bartender. Amir predicted she had found Adam somewhere in a quiet corner. Amir also predicted that Adam wasn’t the least bit annoyed to have the company. 

He smiled at the thought and glanced around the room to try and find the pair.

“Amir. Earth to Amir.”

“Sorry, I’m looking for Jaz.”

“Are you scared to go out alone with me?” McGuire snorted.

“Stop. I just want to make sure Jaz isn’t alone. She was with us there for a bit,” Amir said, amused, as he continued to scan the room.

“Oh please. She’s with Top and you know it.”

Amir glanced back at McGuire as if to say,  _ “Behave.” _   


“Fiiiine,” McGuire conceded with a smile as he turned around to scan the happy, boisterous bodies in the room.

Amir eventually found them on an outdoor deck at the back of the building, lounging and laughing with their drinks in hand. He smiled at the easy air between them.

“See? Told’ja.”

Amir just shook his head and turned toward McG, “Alright. What kind of trouble are we getting into now?”

“Let’s find out!” McGuire smiled wide and slapped Amir on the shoulder, causing the smaller man to roll his eyes.  
  


*******

 

As Amir had suspected, McGuire wasn’t _really_ in the mood for trouble. Rather he was  _ not  _ in the mood for chatting up strangers in a bar. The two walked until they found a street carnival and proceeded push their way into the excited crowd of people. A street performer jumped out at them, but neither startled, much to the performer’s dismay. They laughed and stopped to watch his act and offer him rewards.

As they continued, McGuire stopped to get a drink from a vendor.

“That looks….disgusting,” Amir concluded, looking at the concoction. 

“Hey, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” McGuire said taking a sip, “Booze is booze.”

Amir chuckled, “Who says I haven’t had alcohol?”

McGuire coughed into his drink, “I’m sorry, what now?”

Amir shrugged his shoulders with a smirk as he paid for a lemonade.

“You don’t drink alcohol,” McGuire stated, firmly rooted in his spot.

“I haven’t always been a devout Muslim, McGuire,” he winked.

McGuire’s eyes widened and he followed as Amir turned and walked into the crowd.

“Explanation needed,” McGuire hollered down to Amir as they pushed their way through the busy crowd. Amir laughed and shook his head.

“C’mon. Over there,” he said, pointing at the river in the distance. It was quieter there.

The cacophony of the carnival faded into the background as they settled down on a bench that overlooked the river.

“Spill,” McG said before he took another swig of his drink.

“What? It’s not a big deal. I didn’t devote myself to Allah until I was 21,” he said, shrugging and drinking his lemonade, “and I tended to find trouble as a teenager.”

“Oh. Reeaally,” McGuire said with excitement in his voice. Amir chuckled.

“Eh, I was tame. I just snuck out and drank with my friends. It’s not like my parents were really paying attention,” Amir said nonchalantly.

“Have you been drunk?”

“Oh yes.”

McGuire barely contained his enthusiasm at the revelation and threw his head back with a huge smile.

Amir laughed and continued, “The maid found me in the shower once, asleep and covered in vomit.”

McGuire snorted with laughter.

“I’d had a party at the house while my parents were away and I guess my friends decided that was the best place for me to sleep it off,” he reminisced, “Apparently, I was also wearing a bra and high heels.”

“Oh my god!” McGuire doubled over, laughing to the point of pain.

“That didn’t go over so well with my parents,” Amir snickered.

“I never got to have those kinds of parties. I lived way too far out in the middle of nowhere,” McGuire offered as his laughter subsided, “But, I did go to plenty of bonfire parties.”   
  
“Seems more dangerous than shower vomiting,” Amir interjected.

“Heh! Probably. Set yourself on fire or get eaten by a bear,” McGuire chuckled.

After a few moments of quiet, McGuire tilted his head over to gaze at his friend.

“What made you devote yourself?”

Amir gazed at the water silently, deep in thought for what felt like a long time. Finally, he looked down at the ground, “I guess I was always interested. My parents were technically Muslim. But, they were more casual. Sort of like a Christian who only goes to church for Easter,” he began, “When my sister died, I was so lost. I eventually found my way to Allah and that changed everything.”

McGuire studied his friend for a moment and then took a deep breath before speaking. He hoped he wouldn’t upset the man.

“If it’s okay to ask, how did she die?”

“She was killed by terrorists. They planted a bomb on a public bus.”

“Damn. I am sorry, man,” McGuire offered and quickly squeezed the other man’s shoulder.

“She never should have been there,” Amir added, an almost angry tone in his voice. McGuire furrowed his brow as he watched Amir’s demeanor change before him.

“Amir, there is no rhyme or reason to what these bastards do…” McGuire began, hoping to calm his friend down.

“No. She shouldn’t have been on that bus,” Amir interrupted firmly, “I should have driven her.”

“Amir…”

“I was supposed to drive her. Our parents were out of town, as usual. She was 14. I was 19. I was in charge. I was supposed to take care of her. But, of course, I go out partying with my friends and then blow her off the next morning.” Regret, anger, and despair rang through his voice.

“You were a kid, Amir,” McGuire said, turning toward the man.

“No. SHE was a kid. A 14 year old kid, alone on a public bus in a big city,” a fist clenched in his lap as he chided himself, “You know where she was going? Her first rehearsal with the Lebanese Philharmonic,” he went silent, shaking his head, his eyes forced closed.

McGuire sat silent, listening, recognizing that Amir needed to vent.

“That’s a huge thing, you know? This beautiful girl with an opportunity of a lifetime and I just blew her off. She was scared and excited and ALONE,” he took a deep breath, “I should have been there with her. I should have held her hand and drove her there. I should have watched the whole rehearsal. I should have smiled and told her how amazing she was.”

He quieted again, tears falling down his face. McGuire placed his hand on his shoulder, but didn’t speak.   
  
“But I told her to leave me alone. The last thing she… she thought I saw her as a nuisance. And you know what? I didn’t even know it had happened. I slept half the day and only noticed her absence when she wasn’t home for supper. Then I saw the news. Then I knew. I knew it in my gut. She was on that stupid fucking bus.”

His empty cup crumpled under his fist and he stared at it for a moment before tossing it to the grass at his feet.

McGuire had never heard Amir use such strong language. It took him aback but confirmed how much pain was deep in his friend’s soul. 

He took a deep breath. He knew he was about to get a nasty look, but he said it anyway.

“It’s not your fault, Amir.”

Yep, there it was. Amir definitely blamed himself. His dark eyes flamed with anger and guilt.

McGuire tilted his head in compassion. “I’m sorry. That’s just….tragic.”

Amir turned back and stared at the water. They were silent for a long time. It didn’t really matter how long. McGuire was willing to sit there until sunrise, if Amir needed it.

After a while, he heard Amir sniffle and take a few deep breaths. McGuire took the last swig of his drink and smirked.

“You know, this drink really is pretty disgusting,” he said, hoping Amir was ready for a little levity.

Amir looked over at the empty cup and snorted, “You still drank the whole thing,” he offered, quietly.

“Booze is booze."

Amir smiled sadly, “Thanks, Joseph."

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> The anger and darkness that seeped out of Amir in "It's All Personal" really intrigued me. Coupled with the revelation that his sister was killed by a terrorist bomb? Well, I knew there were going to be some dark turns for Amir. Too bad we didn't get more episodes to see these amazing characters fleshed out.


End file.
